Shishime Iihiko
Character Name: 'Shishime Iihiko, Irreversable Destruction, Echo of a Hero '''Universe Name: 'Medaka Box '''Status in regards to the plot: '''Antagonist '''Tier in the series: Top Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super strenght, speed, durability, can cancel any skill, damage inflicted cannot be healed by either regeneration or reality warp, once an attack is used it will no longer effect him '''Destructive Capability: '''Town Level+ '''Speed: '''Hypersonic+ (mach 30+, outsped Kumagawa, Zenkichi, and End God Medaka) '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high '''Stamina: Near unlimited Durability: '''Town Level+ '''Race: '''Human '''Occupation: '''Hero '''Range: '''Extended Human Melee range '''Weakness: None Accuracy: '''High '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Noteable Techniques: Superhuman Strength: Iihiko can swing around Obi's body easily, despite the woman's proven difficulty to catch, and was able to put both Zenkichi and Kumagawa in near death states with minimal effort. In the past, Ajimu was unable to defeat him even with all her skills and help from other Not Equals she had created. In the present, Iihiko was able to break Ajimu's body in half with only a rubber band, despite her using several of her skills at the same time.He was also able to combat Medaka with only Zenkichi's glasses. Joutou Kotobuki claims Iihiko's true worth is to use objects lying around as weapons; he can even use the air as a weapon. Iihiko has abused his body for over a hundred years; after taking over Shiranui's body, his strength increases dramatically. Because it is a new body however, Iihiko has trouble controlling his power, and as he took possession of the body four year early, he is stuck with Shiranui's small stature. Superhuman Durability: Iihiko shrugged off an attack from Zenkichi as nothing more than an itch. He was also left unscathed by the combined efforts of five Abnormals, even though he claimed his body was weakened at the time. Iihiko is unaffected by both Abnormalities and Minuses; rather, he seems not to notice when skills are used against him. After Iihiko sees an attack once, it will not work against him a second time, as he will no longer recognize it as an attack. Irreversible Destruction: Any damage Iihiko deals to the world does not heal; Shiranui states he was a man born to destroy the world. Whether natural or skill based, Iihiko's actions cannot be recovered from. This ability seems to negate even Kumagawa's All Fiction. However, the true horror of this ability manifests itself in Iihiko's defense; the stronger an attack used against him, the further the attack itself will be "broken", and never return to normal. However, if Iihiko is defeated, then the damage will become reparable; in this way, Iihiko's irreversible destruction functions on the same principles as a style. Shiranui Possession: Because he is a spirit, Iihiko's consciousness is transferred into a new double from the Shiranui Household each time he "dies". These doubles are usually prepared over a course of several years to become Iihiko's new body. However, Iihiko can transfer his consciousness into his next host immediately as long as they are nearby. Iihiko considers this an emergency escape plan; it can be done even if the body has not yet been fully prepared for his spirit. Other: (external infomation or some note) Battle History in The Arena: Wins: Narutoverse (assuming jutsus and bbs effect him like skills, all but Juubi) Adam Blade (Needless) (was bonus of the above thread) Loses: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Medaka Box